This invention relates to a device including a semiconductor chip and metal foils as well as a method of manufacturing thereof.
The semiconductor chips included in the devices may be power semiconductor chips. Power semiconductor chips are suitable, in particular, for the switching and control of currents and/or voltages. Power semiconductor chips may, for example, be implemented as power MOSFETs, IGBTs, JFETs, power bipolar transistors or power diodes.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.